


Italian Sausage

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since her return to the BAU, David Rossi had been unable to get the blond profiler out of his mind. General Season 7 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Sausage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovetvalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetvalot/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the DVDs.
> 
> Author's Note: This was written completely for Ilovetvalot because I owed her for my JJ/Hotch story (and for picking on her pairing). I'm going to go wash my brain with bleach now. LOL! Enjoy!

It was late. Well past the time when everyone had gone home for the night, even his workaholic Unit Chief, but David Rossi sat in his office with a single light illuminating the desk. There was a finger of scotch in front of him, untouched, and a pen in his hand. He was attempting to complete his paperwork, but was unable to concentrate for any substantial time. And it was all a certain blond profiler's fault.

Since her return to the BAU, Rossi had been unable to get Jennifer Jareau out of his mind. It may have been all the time that he spent repeating her excellent traits to everyone and anyone who would listen as part of his and Hotch's plan to bring her back. It may have been that this was the longest he had gone without a steady relationship. Whatever the case, he found himself staring at JJ when he thought no one was looking, smiling at her a little more often, and offering to mentor her more than he offered anyone else.

Today, though, today just about did him in. They were a bit of a down time. There were no cases that needed their immediate attention so they were taking the opportunity to catch up on their consulting. Rossi was standing in the bullpen with Hotch while drinking his cup of coffee when she walked into the office. Rossi nearly choked on his coffee taking in her short black skirt and formfitting royal blue sweater. He licked his lips as he took in the black high heels that emphasized her smooth legs. He must have made some inarticulate noise as he found Hotch giving him a peculiar look. Making some excuse, Rossi locked himself away in his office for the rest of the day.

Hiding, however, did him no good. He spent most of the day thinking about her in that outfit, fantasizing about her out of that outfit, and generally ignoring anything productive. Even now, when he was alone in the entire office, he was unable to think about anything other than her blue eyes, soft lips, and appetizing skin. He wondered what it would be like to run his tongue over every inch of her body. Rossi shifted uncomfortably, his pants becoming tight.

Rossi jumped, startled, when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to his the object of his fancying standing in the doorway. She had on a long, black trench coat, covering her outfit sans her shoes. Her hair was in a loose bun with several tendrils hanging down. JJ wore a questioning expression on her face.

"JJ! Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked, tucking in closer to the desk.

"I had to stop back for some paperwork that needs finished before tomorrow," she explained, stepping inside the room. "What are you still doing here? You're usually the first one gone."

"I guess I lost track of time."

JJ dropped her bag to the floor and closed the door. "Is everything okay with you, Dave? You've been holed up in here all day. That's not like you."

Rossi felt butterflies settle in his stomach as she called him "Dave." He glanced down at his hands and noticed a slight tremor. "Just an off day, I guess."

"You're doing a lot of guessing today, it seems." JJ picked his glass up from the desk. "You don't mind?"

"Go ahead."

"So, I couldn't help but notice how much you liked my outfit, Dave."

Rossi swallowed nervously. "Outfit?"

"Mm-hm. Would you mind taking a look at the outfit I have on now? You know, for a guy's opinion?"

"S-s-sure."

JJ gave him a ribald look before slowly removing her coat, dropping it to the floor.

She stood there boldly, hands on her hips. Rossi felt his mouth dry as he took her outfit in. It was a deep red chemise, satin, with spaghetti thin straps. The satin was solid, but Rossi could see the outline of her nipples straining against the fabric. The chemise ended just below her hips allowing him to see just the hint of a matching thong.

"That's, uh, that's, um, yeah," he stuttered.

"You seem to be having some trouble speaking there, Dave. I take it that means you approve."

"Definitely." Rossi forced his eyes away from her. "Present for Will?"

"Nope. I bought this one just for you."

Rossi's eyes flew back to JJ's face, analyzing her seriousness.

JJ began to slowly stalk towards him. "I've seen the way you've been watching me since I returned to the BAU. I've been watching you, too. I'm just a little more subtle about it."

"You have?"

"Uh-huh." JJ straddled his lap, putting her arms around his neck. She leaned close to his ear, her lips grazing the top. "I wore that skirt and sweater just for you today.

I was hoping in might spur you into action. Instead, you hid in here all day."

JJ ground down on him. "Not hiding so much right now."

"JJ-" Rossi's voice was hoarse.

"Ssh." She captured his mouth with hers. "I want you. Now."

"You've got me," he promised, finally finding his finesse. He placed his hands under her bottom and lifted her onto the desk. She gave a tiny squeal when she came in contact with the wood. Rossi stood in front of her. He kissed her hard, taking her breath away.

JJ's fingers were slapped away when she tried to undo his buttons. Rossi unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the chair. Next, he removed his white undershirt in one swoop. JJ bit her lip as her eyes roamed over his bare chest. JJ

grabbed him suddenly, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him close. She ran her lips over his neck until she heard him gasp. She settled in there, sucking until she marked him.

When he finally moved away, Rossi found she had managed to undo his belt buckle and pull down his zipper without him realizing. He wagged a finger at her, which she captured in her mouth and sucked suggestively. He removed his finger and replaced it with his mouth, kissing her until she whimpered. Rossi pulled her chemise over her head, throwing it across the room. He took in her creamy skin, running his thumbs over her nipples before cupping them.

"You just gonna stand there all night?" she asked him. Rossi winked at her before lowering his head, suckling one breast while caressing and pinching the other. JJ

head flew back and tiny pleas fell from her lips as she begged him for more. JJ

shifted so that all her weight was on one hand. She took the other and began to stroke him through her boxers. Rossi moaned around her nipple. He snaked one of his hands between them to fondle her through her thong.

JJ pulled him away from her breasts and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

Rossi nodded, unable to speak. He took off his pants and boxers while she removed her thong. JJ moved to the edge of the desk, expectantly. Rossi opened his top drawer, emerging with a condom.

"Really, Dave? In your desk?"

"Always be prepared," he shot back, rolling the condom on. He leaned down to kiss her again, running his hands up her back to grip her shoulders. He penetrated slowly, giving her time to adjust to the feel of him. He stayed in her until she began to suck on his tongue to get him to move. He pulled out just as slowly but wasted no time in thrust back in. He set an athletic pace, hitting all the right spots. Too soon, JJ

felt her muscles begin to clench around him. She screamed out his name as she rode her orgasm. Rossi bucked inside her three more times before exploding himself.

They remained intertwined while they calmed their breathing, occasionally placing a kiss on a neck, a cheek, the side of a mouth. Rossi slipped carefully from her to not loosen the condom. She groaned at the loss.

JJ sighed, blissfully. "That was..."

"Amazing?" he offered, dealing with the condom.

"Yeah." She hopped off the desk to search for her underwear. "I'm going to have to try that again sometime."

Rossi handed her thong to her. He kissed her gently. "You are welcome to ambush me anytime."

JJ walked across the room to put her chemise back on while Rossi dressed himself.

She put her coat back on making sure the she was adequately covered before grabbing her bag. She turned around to find Rossi standing there.

"I'll walk you to your car," he offered, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Rossi stepped in front of JJ to open the door.

"Hey, Dave," JJ called out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What do you say to being ambushed right now?"

"I say," Rossi turned to face her and jumped. Instead of the face of the beautiful profiler, he found Morgan staring back at him wearing the red chemise and hair just like JJ's.

"What's the matter, Dave?" he asked.

"Ack!" Rossi screamed. He awoke falling out of his seat on the BAU jet. Opening his eyes, he found he had the attention of every team member.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked him, leaning over his seat to him. She had just a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

Rossi cleared his throat. "Fine, just a nightmare. I'm okay, everyone!"

He climbed back into his seat, trying to shake the last of his dream off.

He had to stop thinking about his blond teammate.

He had to get laid.

And mostly, he had to stop eating Italian sausage before getting on the plane.

THE END


End file.
